1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oiling nozzle for a thrust bearing for use in rotating machines such as a steam turbine, a gas turbine, a blower, and a compressor.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-042656, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
An oiling nozzle for a thrust bearing disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Sho 63-178622 is known as an example of an oiling nozzle for a thrust bearing for use in a steam turbine.